Dream
by AvePlateada
Summary: A dream of past pain haunts his beloved Starfire, he wants to only comfort her but she won't tell him, maybe the only way to help is by helping her forget and the only way to do that is to stay with her and never leave...fluffy OS, RxS.


Samuraigurl1213,

Was the winner to the "A Real Love" 100th review contest I posted on the 11th chapter! Congratulations! And here's the OneShot I promised, with your ideas and my writing..uh..I guess you can call them abilities? I don't know, just read and enjoy, Later!

One thing you should know about the history is that I didn't look it up or anything. Most of it I knew and some other parts, like the king thing, I made up for interest. So don't believe everything in this OneShot. But I do think Starfire was aware of Blackfire helping the Psions, in this OneShot I made her think she escaped.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Before you read this, Samuraigurl1213 I just want you to know that you have earned a place in my book forever, I'm not saying this to scare you but you were my 100th review! For my first fic ever and that just totally rox. I'm glad that all my reviewers liked "A Real Love" enough to review, by now it's more than 100! And it's very exciting. Once again thank you so much and now it's time for the OneShot, so this is for you Samuraigurl1213!...

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It was dark outside, lightning crashed and with it followed the rumbling noise of thunder. Inside Titans Tower all were peaceful, except for one, Starfire, she tossed and turned tangled up in the same memories that would haunt her at least once a year...

_She had been chained to the same damned platform for nearly a whole day. She was held down by cuffs at her wrists and ankles, she pulled at them constantly and everytime she only succeeded in getting more bruises and cuts. At least the cells were less painful than this but there was something different about this time. This was the first time they had tortured her for more than two hours in a day and she found herself hanging onto her life by a string._

_Another wave of pain burst through her and this time it wasn't vomit that errupted from her mouth, it was blood._

_The iron tasting liquid came from her stomach and burned through her throat, with every passing torment she felt her insides becoming emptier and emptier. If their king really loved her, why would he ever order them to do this to her?_

_"What do you say now Princess of Tamaran?" One of the guards called to her, expecting an answer._

_The bright lights aiming down at her left her eyes in a blur as she tried to face the guard, to let him know she wasn't afraid to look him in the face while she answered. _

_"Never." She spat out again like the other times she had before._

_The guard grew angry and punched her in the face hard then increased the power in the bolt of energy the machine created, Starfire screamed in pain as the green glowing energy ran through her once more. Bringing another unstoppable scream._

She let out a scream in real life and immediately regretted it as she covered her mouth. Sweating, she looked around, she saw her room was all dark and the window had flown open. A little rain came in and wet the floor. She knew exactly what had caused the dream she just had but oh X'hal how much longer would she have to live with this. Every year it was the same.

Today was the third anniversary of the day she had been captured by the Psions. The filthy creatures had wanted her to be their queen, she wasn't as heartless as their king and since the first day he had approached her she had been disgusted by the way he looked at her. Yes, he was very handsome, he made purple eyes look hot despite the brown hair he bore, and all the girls of Tamaran were jealous of her once they found out he wanted her as a wife but he was cold and cruel. She wouldn't be able to put up with him, let alone live with him by her side forever.

Robin sat upright in bed after he heard her scream, without thinking he ran towards her room. Not even bothering to knock on the door he rushed inside.

"Starfire!" He whispered trying not to wake the others. he noticed the windo was open and went over to close it.

When he saw her his heart sank, she was on the bed, her knees up to her chest as her head rested on her arms. He walked in calmly and sat on her bed next to her. He heard her sniffling, if she was crying he wouldn't be able to stay. He wasn't able to be near her while she cried it would break everything inside of him. They were in silence for a while until Robin thought of an idea to help her.

"What you need is a glass of warm milk." He stood, remembering that warm milk helped you go back to sleep easier.

"I do not like the warm milk." She answered, rejecting his attempt.

"It's for your own good." He told her making his way towards the door. He smiled because he knew that she wasn't a very big fan of milk, she would only drink it if it were accompanied by cereal, never by itself.

'It's for your own good.' The line rang in her head and took her back.

_"It's for your own good" A deep voice told her._

_She looked over in its direction and saw him there in the doorway, the great Psion king._

_"If you really loved me you'd let me go!" She yelled struggling to get free from the chains, she was so weak._

_"I do this because I love you. If this is the only way to get you to say yes then so be it!" He gestured for the guards to proceed once again._

_"No! Stop!" She yelled as she saw the guard make his way towards her._

_"Or what?" The king's laughter echoed in the hallway evilly as he left._

_"Or what?" She repeated him harshly. The green glow passed through her and this time she didn't let the pain get to her, they wanted to see how much her body could take? They would see, she embraced the energy as it flowed through her. For a second her body floated with the green light and she broke free from the chains with a grunt._

_The guards stared in awe, her body was glowing a bright green as the chains fell with a clank to the ground._

_"Or this!" She yelled as she charged for their leader and tackled him._

_Getting over their amazement the guards sprung into action, but it was no use she accumulated all the hatred she had for them and made the hugest starbolt appear between her tired hands and it swept them all away one by one._

That night she had killed many and freed her brother, her sister was nowhere to be found and she was glad her sister had the courage to fight her way out but she was also mad at her sister for not taking Ryand'r with her. But that didn't matter now she just wanted to get her and her brother out of there. Her and her brother had taken different paths and she ended up here, on Earth.

"Starfire?" A seemingly distant voice came to her ears. Robin had stayed in the room after she was silent.

"Do not say that." Her memory came back again to what he had said before.

"Say what?" He was confused and walked towards her.

"Do not say 'it's for my own good' you do not know what is best for me." She said hatefully. Her eyes glowed a neon green.

"I..I'm sorry Starfire." He said sincerely, shocked by her sudden attitude. "I'll leave you alone now." He said and turned back to leave, thinking that maybe he was interrupting instead of helping.

"No wait, I am sorry Robin." She said and her eyes turned normal, noting she was letting her anger from the memory get to her in the present. It wasn't fair for her to treat him the way she was treating him, it wasn't his fault in the least.

Robin was glad she had stopped him from leaving, he wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways, knowing she was in here trying to get through what ever she was going through by herself.

"Are you okay Star?" He asked her worried at why she had screamed earlier.

In the dark he couldn't see her but he heard her sigh heavily. "Yes I am fine Robin." She said.

"Do you mind?" She gestured towards the empty space next to her.

He waited for her to continue, not knowing she was gesturing for him to lie next to her.

When he didn't respond she felt for his hand and he jumped.

"Please do not be afraid Robin I merely wish for you to lay next to me." She said innocently.

Robin blushed, thankful for the darkness, he hesitantly made his way towards and then next to her. At first, he lay about a foot away from her but she scooted more next to him sending a tense feeling towards his shoulders and he was still.

Her back towards him, she felt him go stiff and smiled to herself. Did she really have that kind of effect on him? She didn't know whether it was good or bad. Good because she knew he would always be there as a friend and he would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship, which, to her, was good because she would rather have him as a friend than not have him there at all.

But also bad because she had to admit that she wanted more from him, she wanted his being. She wanted to have the privelage of calling him hers and not let any other woman dare touch or even look at him the wrong way.

She placed his hand across her waist and moved in closer, their parts touched and Robin couldn't help but think of other thoughts. What was he thinking? Here she was, in front of him, needing a friend and all she could get was this perverted guy she entrusted her life to. It wasn't right, but he slowly embraced her body anyway, feeling its warmth and smelling the sweetness of her hair. Never in his life had he taken the time to stop and smell a flower but if he had to guess what one did smell like it would be like her hair.

The way she felt Robin's body melt into hers was a magnificent feeling, she wanted to hold onto it forever and ever but sadly it ended and she accepted it by letting her head rest fully on her pillow revealing her neck.

Robin stared down at her bare neck, fighting every urge not to snuggle up close to it. Why did he feel like everytime he tried to get away from her, everytime he wanted to forget his feelings for her, why did they get stronger? Thinking about it only made it worse, he had given her a nudge with his nose and rested his chin on her neck while he thought.

"So tell me what happened." He asked once he realized what he did, trying to cover up the bold move he made.

Why did he have to bring up something so terrible when they were both enjoying this moment? She wondered. In real life she would never ask and they would silently agree to never talk of this moment to anyone.

"It is not important." She hoped with that sentence he would forget about the dream incident and they could lie here together in silence.

"Yes, it is." He continued. "If it's enough to make you scream then yeah it is."

"Please Robin it is really not that important." Invisible scars appeared on her wrists and ankles and they burned almost as much as the guilt she felt for concealing something from Robin.

He heard the shakiness in her voice, it only served to make his curiousity even bigger. "Starfire I only want to help." He continued to probe.

"Please Robin if you really want to help than help me forget, please." She pleaded hanging on to his hand.

What was so bad that she didn't want him to know. Was it that terrible? She never kept any secrets from him, why would she start now. He wanted to know so badly but he couldn't push her, he would never make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. He would wait and maybe someday she would tell him.

"Okay." He whispered. "But you should know by now that you can tell me anything."

She smiled, his words were kind and true, maybe one day she would round up the courage and be able to tell him about her past but for now she would rather not.

"Yes, of course." She answered.

They lay there for the rest of the night, ideas came and went but none pulled through. When they finally did find rest it was only to dream of each other. Each knowing that when they woke it was to see the other, neither daring enough to say it first but always willing to think it.

As hours passed sleeping next to each other, they both found it to be the most peaceful slumber they had ever encountered. They couldn't hide it, they knew exactly why. But time is a cruel friend and there still had to come a time where one of them would wake, and that one was Starfire.

When she woke she didn't know what to think. She had always wondered what it was like to wake up next to him and now that it did happen she felt like this was the very first time she had waken up in her life. She felt rejuvinated taking in his scent, she turned around as silently as she could and didn't wake him. Looking at his face she lost track of all time, it was for this very being in front of her that her heart skipped a beat, for him her eyes glittered in the morning sun, everytime he wasn't there next to her, she was lost. His presence calmed her pain and she knew the rest of the day would be normal.

"If there is one single good thing that came out of that horrible experience Robin..." She looked at his soft face and touched his cheek with the back of her hand slightly.

"It is that I met you." She whispered the rest as the sun's first rays broke through the sky behind him. She went in and planted the softest kiss ever lightly on his lips. So light, Robin would never know it was there.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sorry it took me forever but like I said, it takes me longer to finish OneShots then it does to update a chapter and I have no idea why. I have another OneShot that's almost done, I'll post it soon, probably tomorrow night. The best part, I think in this one, is the end. I loved the idea of him never knowing! It's just so romantic, again that's just me though LoL Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


End file.
